Plaything
by FabulousBeast
Summary: "Do you remember when I told you that the next time we met, I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams? Well, I've been thinking...Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh. I might be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal." Two shot. Ghirahim x Link, M/M
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: Skyward Sword and involved characters belong to Nintendo.**

**This is a two-shot, GhirahimxLink fanfic. Warning: Contains violence and some sexual themes. Although not directly present in this chapter, the story will have implications of non-consensual actions.**

* * *

Link wiped the sweat beading off his brow and decided the Fire Sanctuary had been his least favorite experience. It had been a long and tiring process that demanded much of his energy. Even with the Fireshield Earrings, Link could chew the thick air and taste its smokey flavor. The hero knew the heat was still there, and although the earrings protected him from the intensity of it, he still found himself trying to loosen his collar. Nevertheless, it was certainly better than being burned down to the bone. Eldin Province was certainly an environment he did not favor. How the Mogmas lived in such an atrocious climate was beyond him.

He was relieved to stand before the towering double doors that marked the end of his visit. Link inhaled deeply. With this last Sacred Flame, he would be closer to reuniting with Zelda. He would happily face whatever abomination waited for him beyond those ancient doors if it meant seeing her again. He could see her waiting for him with welcoming hands and the thought of embracing his friend made him smile.

Fi was certainly not as lively as Zelda, but the spirit provided reassurance and appreciated company. His quest had been a grueling affair and Link had high doubts that he would had been as successful without the sword spirit's aid. He had lost count on how many times Fi's careful calculations had saved him from painful– possibly excruciating, disasters. He had been quick to follow the spirit's advise when told to replenish his potion bottle for his upcoming challenge. Fi knew best after all.

After some impatient fiddling, Link finally sank the temple's key in place. It radiated in a golden light, and the door's mechanism began to spin. The doors, swung back to reveal the darkened depths of the room inside. Gathering his strength and courage, he ventured forward with determination.

Link found himself in an ornately decorated dome. The floor was covered in a grand mosaic, and the architecture was nothing short of extravagant.

The doors creaked closed. Link tossed a concerned look over his shoulder.

A slow, chilling chuckle unraveling within the room. It pulsed along the walls, offering an unsettling echo. Before him, a familiar figure blocked his path.

Link cursed his luck. Give him another giant scorpion, a horde of screeching Bokobins– The Imprisoned even! Just not _him_.

Lord Ghirahim turned, his cape swaying.

"...Oh, hello there, Link. I see you're still among the living. Fancy meeting you here." There was a smile upon his white lips, complementing the jauntiness in his eyes. They trailed towards the ceiling.

"We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence, though, is it? You and I, we're bound by a thread of fate."

Now that was an unpleasant thought. Link would rather have their encounters kept to a minimum.

The demon's large, dark eyes trained back to Link. With an artful flick of his hair, Ghirahim threw his arms outward. "Look at these old drawings!" Light suddenly filled the room, as if answering to Ghirahim's cue. Behind him, high on the walls, lay ancient illustrations. "Until I found these, I was...upset. About that little stunt the goddess's guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time. What was that twig's name again? Impa?" Ghirahim paused, musing.

Link scanned the aged images. Chagrined, he saw they were an accurate representation of the Gates of Time and their whereabouts. Link bit his lip sullenly. He hoped and prayed to the Goddess that his foe was stupid.

"Well, never mind that, " Ghirahim continued, "Because these drawings suggest the existence of a second Gate of Time. This news has just filled my heart with rainbows!" Ghirahim beamed.

Link's heart sank.

Ghirahim turned his back on him. "I've been a busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for another Gate of Time." Ghirahim vanished in a shimmer of diamonds.

Link stared for a moment before he looked about, seeking his enemy. He became anxious when Ghirahim did not readily appear..

"And yet," Ghirahim sighed from across the room, theatrically bent on one knee. "I couldn't find a single clue. Since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. It was frowns all around." Ghirahim shook his head in dismay and disappeared again.

Link was growing irritated. Darting his eyes around, he caught a glimpse of his deranged opponent above him. Perched high on a ledge, Ghirahim dramatically raised and lowered his hands in a display of sorrow.

"The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was...well, more than I could bear." Ghirahim moaned, dipping down on his knees and embraced himself.

Link wondered if Ghirahim ever took anything seriously.

"But then..." Ghirahim suddenly flung his hands wide, eyes lit with elation. The demon lord sprang down from his stage.

Link gasped as Ghirahim landed in front of him. Before he could step back, he felt large hands placed on his shoulders, stilling him. "Then I found this place. The prospect of a second Gate of Time has made me positively giggly!" Ghirahim's voice was uncomfortably close to Link's ear, warm breath lingering on his skin.

Disturbed, the hero wheeled around, striking with his sword. The blade merely parted a sea of diamonds. Grunting, he spun to see Ghirahim land behind him, framed between two pillars. The demon thrust out his chest, splaying his arms as if bathing in some unseen spotlight. Somehow, for reasons unknown to Link, the lights responded. How _was_ Ghirahim doing that?

"That girl...Your adorable friend...She will be instrumental in bringing about the revival of my master. And though I feared she was quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer!" Ghirahim sang, lowering his arms to admire a gloved hand. "...But before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link."

The hero scowled at his enemy.

Ghirahim twirled his wrist. "Do you remember when I told you that the next time we met, I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams? Well, I've been thinking...Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh. I might be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal." Ghirahim faced Link and offered his hand. "...All I ask is that you tell me where I can find the other Gate of Time."

Link gaped. Did Ghirahim seriously expect him to even _consider _the thought?

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. "That's not too much to ask, is it? Oh and don't play coy with me. I know that you know, so why not let me in on the fun?"

Apparently Ghirahim _did_ expect an answer.

Link readied his sword and shield in response.

The demon didn't seem bothered by this. Casting his hand down, Ghirahim casually turned to the side, the corner of his lips turning up. "Such behavior." A wicked wind gathered around Ghirahim, playing with his mantle. "A mischievous boy like you needs to dealt with firmly. I must warn you, I won't go easy on you this time."

Ghirahim's cape splintered into shimmering fragments of red and gold. He held up his muscular arms, raising them in a smooth arc. With a curl of his fingers, Ghirahim's gloves shattered in a flash of light, revealing flesh turned to obsidian.

"Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin on my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape leave you...breathless?"

Ghirahim hummed proudly and drew back his hair, exposing the black, jagged markings that snaked down the left side of his face and body. He flung his arm out, chest swelling in his vainglorious display. "Behold! Such beauty! " Ghirahim bared his body forward, overcome with his own magnificence. "Such an exquisite physique! Such stunning features!"

Link was underwhelmed.

Ghirahim responded to imaginary praise. "Yes, I've pretty much got it all. " His eyes closed as he basked in his splendor. "Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack…"

Probably sanity, Link snickered inwardly.

Then he saw Ghirahim's bestial eyes. The demon had lunged forward with a sudden look of hunger and intensity.

"Namely, mercy." Ghirahim cackled, swirling his tongue menacingly. "Come to me, Link. You and I, we're bound by that thread of fate. Destined to fight."

Shadows grew on Ghirahim's diabolical face and Link secretly recoiled.

"So come close, Link! Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood!"

The atmosphere changed. In that instant, Ghirahim spoiled the dome's sanctity, claiming it as his deadly arena.

Link's heart quickened as Ghirahim moved towards him slowly. Tightening his grip on the Goddess Sword, Link could not help but feel apprehensive. He remembered how their last battle had gone and how easily Ghirahim could disarm him. The hero had made the mistake of being too eager to strike his opponent. Those preying eyes and that poised hand seemed able to predict his movements effortlessly. Sucking in his breath, Link loosened his stance and prepared himself.

Taking casual strides, Ghirahim snapped his fingers. In a red glow, daggers formed and spun around Ghirahim with a melodious whine.

Link grimaced as Ghirahim sent them flying towards him. Swinging his blade, he deflected the first barrage with a short leap back. With another resonating snap, Ghirahim recalled the daggers. The demon continued his advance, eyes trailing Link's sword. The hum of those menacing daggers sang in Link's ears.

Ghirahim stopped in front of him. His right hand curled slightly, as if expecting to take possession of the Goddess Sword; his unoccupied hand drew back behind his hip.

Link immediately feinted. When the demon's eyes followed, Link stuck at Ghirahim's unguarded side. The tip of the blade met an armored forearm with a spark. Link pressed forward and lashed out fiercely, scoring several hits. The demon staggered back and his body fragmented, scattering like butterflies in a whirlwind. To Link's relief, so did the daggers. However Link knew better than to celebrate his victory. He stayed alert, expecting Ghirahim would appear again.

_Snap_

Link wheeled around in time to see daggers speeding his way. He met them with his sword, making them fracture into colorful sparks. Once more, the demon snapped his fingers and sent another wave of blades hurling forward. Link knocked them back with his shield, sending them back to their master. One struck, and the demon stumbled. Link saw his opening and rushed forward. To Link's dismay, his swing missed and the demon hopped back gracefully. Link glared at his opponent as he caught his breath, keeping his sword and shield raised. The lines of Ghirahim's mouth pulled back in stifled laughter. Eyes gleaming mirthfully, Ghirahim licked his lips hungrily.

_Snap_

Ghirahim summoned two swords to appear in his hands and charged ferociously. Link narrowly escaped the deadly attack and rolled to safety. Ghirahim prowled sideways, closing the distance between them, snapping his fingers rhythmically. With streaks of red, a large swarm of daggers surrounded Link. They circled around him dizzily before sharply contracting. Link spun, countering the sinister blades with his own. Body still in motion, Link caught a glimpse of Ghirahim leaping high into the air and out of sight. His heart hammering against his chest, Link searched wildly for him. The air grew heavy and Link noticed a shadow expanding around his feet.

Instinctively, Link lifted his eyes and saw Ghirahim's form diving at him, swords drawn. His lightning reflexes serving him well, Link leaped clear – and not a moment too soon. Ghirahim had plunged his swords into the ground, nearly impaling the hero. Wasting no time, Link lunged at his vulnerable enemy with a flurry of slashes and jabs. With each successful hit, Link's confidence grew, determined to defeat his foe. Ghirahim was toppling backwards and Link's heart pounded with encouragement.

Yet Ghirahim still wore that cocksure smile. It never faltered, no matter how many strikes landed on him. The demon's eyes had a certain shine to them that scared Link. As they danced around each other, exchanging blows, Link saw the demon's eyes growing wider with excitement. Every time they clashed swords, Ghirahim's face twisted with delight and it made Link's skin crawl. It was when Ghirahim ran a prominent tongue over one of his blades did Link come to a frightening realization.

Ghirahim wasn't fighting. He was _playing_.

Link grew uneasy, unsure if he was truly winning this fight. As if sensing his doubt, Ghirahim lunged at the hero. Their swords met in a vicious storm of parries before pulling back. Ghirahim moved in at an alarming speed. Link's chest tightened, blood rushing through his veins, and he sprang forward with a battle cry. He brought his sword down on the demon, but his blade was met with an insubstantial mist of silver.

Link heard Ghirahim land behind him. He spun his sword around.

This time, Ghirahim caught the blade between two fingers. Link's heart skipped a beat, eyes growing wide with horror. Ghirahim peered back at him, steadily maintaining control of the weapon as Link struggled to pry it out of his grasp. Only then did it dawn to him how grave his situation had become. Then, almost too simply, the Goddess Sword left his hands. Intimidated, Link backed away feeling terribly naked.

Ghirahim turned the blade thoughtfully.

"How careless." He flung the sword at Link.

Link gasped and held up his shield, feeling it vibrate as the blade made impact. It clattered loudly across the ground. Shaken, Link lowered his shield.

Ghirahim was gone.

Link blinked in confusion, then he felt something hiss hotly into his ear.

"So oblivious," Was all Link heard before thick, armored arms flew around his neck and chest. With a startled rasp, Link found himself tightly pressed into Ghirahims hard chest. His feet no longer touched the ground. "Poor, little fledgling." Ghirahim cooed, squeezing at the hero's throat.

His circulation cut, Link desperately bashed his shield at the demon's blackened arms. The dull clanking of metal meeting metal assured Link he would receive no slack. Ghirahim's crushing hold made Link feel like his windpipe would cave in on itself.

"You've wandered too far from home and too close to the waiting jaws of hungry beasts, just begging to be claimed." Ghirahim purred.

Link's head was pounding, the pressure behind his eyes unbearable. The demon's voice lowered into a sibilant whisper. "So unaware of the dangers already embracing you, oh...so...closely." Link barely noticed the lips moving against his skin. That is, until he felt something smooth and wet flick at the rim of his ear. Link heard his own breath rattle in disgust yet found himself helpless in Ghirahim's steel arms.

They withdrew and Link collapsed to the floor, choking on the sudden rush of air. Through his clouded vision, something bright caught his attention. Promptly, his senses sharpened and he saw it. There, just across from him was the forgotten Goddess Sword. Holding his aching throat, Link tried to gauge the distance between him and his fallen weapon. It was no more than a few feet away.

Ghirahim chuckled over him.

"Sky Child, do you miss the safety of your –"

Link bolted for his sword.

_Snap!_

Something whistled past Link as he dashed for his blade. Just when he was within reach, a vicious fire shot up at his right side, weakening his motion. Wincing, Link lost his footing, legs tangling beneath him. In his last effort, he threw his body at the Goddess Sword.

A fierce kick met his ribs. Link's body soared through the air and landed in a violent tumble. Despite his shield breaking his fall, the impact made his lower half seize with crippling pain. Only then did he discover a dagger had wedged itself into his right thigh. A sudden weight was upon him and drove him down hard on his back. Link felt his shield fly in the opposite direction as his wrists were captured and held down. Link's eyes fluttered open and closed. Although lean, Ghirahim was heavy with solid muscle and nearly crushed the hero. It took a fair amount of effort to glance up the blurred figure looming over him. Link struggled beneath his captor, gritting his teeth as he fought against the demon's hefty body. In return, his enemy's mouth stretched into a grotesque smile.

"Oh dear, I do apologize. It seems I've gotten carried away with all the excitement."

Ghirahim's knee pressed closer to Link's injured thigh, earning the demon a sharp cry. Thrashing at the grip much stronger than his own, Link was dispirited to find his efforts only tickled Ghirahim with amusement.

"Now, now, what's all the fuss Link? This is just a clipped wing."

In one, swift motion the dagger was abruptly torn out. Link's body clenched, instantly feeling winded. The searing sensation in his thigh spiked before melting into a hot ripple. Ghirahim looked quiet pleased with himself. Link could see those eyes gleefully admiring his punctured limb, watching it weep.

Ghirahim sighed, voice laced with mock reprimand. " Ah, Sky Child, the mess you've made...What am I to do with you?" With a careful twirl, Ghirahim held the dagger up, still wet and glistening. "However, I must admit, this is a lovely color."

There was a pause as Ghirahim studied his painted weapon, eyeing the red glaze trickling down the length of the blade. "It would be such a shame to put this to waste." The demon's voice eased into a whisper and Link wondered if Ghirahim was talking to him anymore. " Such a shame indeed..."

Ghirahim brought the red-tipped blade to his lips and stretched out his elongated tongue. It carefully ran up the blade and gathered the blood, allowing the taste to linger before curling it back into his mouth. For a moment, Ghirahim's eyes fell closed in careful reflection, head tilting back as though he were savoring a rare delicacy. Link's stomach churned, revolted as he watched those pale lips twisting in satisfaction.

"Now then," Ghirahim cast the dagger aside and lowered his upper body. Once more, Link felt his wrists being tightly seized with thumbs pressing roughly at the pulse. Ghirahim's face hovered just above the fallen hero, tickling at Link's cheeks with his long sheet of hair. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

Link glowered at him.

"You are waning my patience boy." Ghirahim growled, moving his knee to nest between Link's legs. A sudden wave of dread filled Link, prettifying him. His throat and groin tightened in mortification.

"May I remind you that you have left the safety of your nest and entered _my_ domain? It would be wise to consider my generosity." Ghirahim's weight was shifting and Link felt that knee burrowing further into his crotch. It was only a minor distraction from the horrible throbbing in his leg. Link writhed and panted, desperately wanting to get as far away from Ghirahim was possible.

" That is, unless," Ghirahim's head dipped down to Link's, lips drifting dangerously close. " You are a glutton for punishment. In that case, I will happily oblige."

Link felt the demon's breath ghosting across his lips and he shuddered. If there was anything he hated about Ghirahim, it was the total disregard of personal space. It seemed incredibly unlikely that the demon lord would pull back anytime soon. What was he to do at this close range? In this predicament, Link could only manipulate his neck and shoulders.

Perhaps that's all he needed.

Link coiled, drawing in a deep breath. He stared at Ghirahim, making note of their proximity, attention targeting the bridge of Ghirahim's nose. Link clenched his teeth and tightened his neck muscles in preparation.

" So what will it be, Sky-"

_CRUNCH!_

Link's forehead connected with Ghirahim's nose. There was a loud shriek and Ghirahim's weight left him. Rolling clear, Link clumsily scrambled to his feet – or so he tried. His pierced thigh ignited in protest causing him to drop to his knees. Clenching at his seeping wound, Link's insides rattled in panic. How was he going to fight with this disability? He had doubts about making another attempt to reclaim his sword and shield in his limited time frame. If only he could heal himself he would be able to–

Of course! Link had nearly forgotten about his potion. Thank the goddess for Fi's wisdom! Heart galloping, he fumbled with his pouch. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ghirahim's figure rearing back and forth in agony with his face buried within his hands. Link secretly hoped he had broken Ghirahim's nose. As Link lifted the flap of his pouch he heard a sharp whistle. He scarcely had the time to turn his head when something knocked his hand away. The force nearly made Link stumble and the side of his hand stung.

Ghirahim had straightened up with one hand extended. His other hand had remained on his face. It had slid down enough for Link to see an enraged eye peering at him between the fingers. The demon lord was absolutely livid, heaving in harsh breathes as though he were trying to contain his rage. Finally, he threw down both hands in anger.

"YOU!" Ghirahim snarled, fingers curling as though he were on the verge of strangling Link. "You will pay for that in blood, you wretched brat!"

_Snap_

Link's eyes widened in horror as he saw a deadly spiral of daggers roaring towards him.

Feeling a rush of panic, he quickly brought his forearms to his face. He heard the blades zoom past him before his wrists were whipped over his head and felt his body soar. The back of his hands smacked against a stone pillar. The rest of his body followed in a painful slam and bounce with his legs flying apart. Blinking hazily from the impact, he felt his body slump yet he did not fall. Eyes widening, he was shocked to find his body had been suspended by the daggers. Narrowly missing his flesh, they had pinned him through the edges of his clothing. Flexing his wrists, he found them nailed to either side of his head while his legs were spread wide, rendering his body in an embarrassing 'X' formation. At the sound of Ghirahim's cruel laughter, Link wasted no time in fighting against his binds. He yanked hard, bringing his weight down in each tug hoping to tear free.

"Please, don't strain yourself Sky Child. I have an experienced hand at magic and this lovely little spell will be sure to keep you," Ghirahim let out a small snicker, words rolling out slowly. "Comfortably secure."

As if on cue, Link saw a faint outline of diamonds sprouting from the daggers tethering him. They chained together to wrap across Link's upper arms and thighs, supporting his weight in a snug lock. This only encouraged the hero to continue his struggles and swing his body around. He twisted this way and that but to no avail. With his limbs firmly glued in place, he was at a gross disadvantage. Link hung his head in frustration, growing dizzy and sweating. Every fiber in his body felt raw from exhaustion while his injuries burned relentlessly. Unsure of what else to do, he stared at Ghirahim's approaching boots.

"Now that your excitement has been contained," Ghirahim was walking towards him in graceful strides. " I'd like to have a little heart to heart with you."

Link frowned, not looking forward to seeing Ghirahim's stupid face up close again. As he watched those toned legs getting closer, he grew curious of what kind of damage he managed to inflict on Ghirahim's face. As his head raised, he was surprised to find himself at eye level with the taller man. However the moment quickly grew sour. Instead of finding a bloody nose he found a nearly flawless face, save for the tiniest implication of a bruise sitting at the peak of Ghirahim's nose. Link saw his lips curve into a grin, coupled with the condescending leer of a hunter who had just cornered his prey.

"Will you be a good boy and tell me where that time gate is?"

Link's eyes flashed angrily up at Ghirahim. He bared his teeth as the demon stopped in front of him to grasp his chin. A black thumb stroked just under Link's bottom lip.

"Such fire in your eyes! Do I excite you that much?"

"I'd like nothing more than to slice you in half!" Link spat.

"Tsk, here I thought we had developed a _cozy,_ little friendship." Ghirahim was drawing little circles on Link's lip, making the hero wrench away in disgust. Despite his resistance, Ghirahim had Link's chin recaptured and steered back towards his darkening face.

"My offer is still open Link." Ghirahim intoned, all humor leaving his face. "Do not cast aside my _limited_ generosity."

They locked gazes, breathing deeply. That thumb was playing with Link's lip again, pulling down on it and offered a metallic taste.

Without thinking, Link bit down hard.

...and immediately regretted it. The pain ricochet up his jaw.

Ghirahim laughed, eyes lighting up as he seemed entertained again. "How feisty."

His hand left Link's jaw and flounced behind the hero's head, gripping at the skyloftian hat. With great care and delicacy, Ghirahim slipped it off and neatly set it aside. Suddenly Ghirahim snatched a fistful of Link's hair. With a groan, Link felt his head jerk back as Ghirahim yanked down, forcing Link to yield his throat.

"Alright Sky Child, if you want a piece of me, then I think I deserve a taste in return."

Link swallowed hard.

"However, I think I will take my time in my sampling. I prefer to savor." Ghirahim breathed, spilling his tongue over Link's exposed throat, making the skin rise in its wake.

Ghirahim's frosted lips nestled at the crook of Link's neck. Gritting his teeth, Link tensed at the repulsive nipping at his skin. The demon inhaled deeply, garnering Link's scent as if intoxicated. A pleasurable sigh shortly followed. Link snapped his eyes shut, overwhelmed with sickness.

"So pure, so ripe..."

Without warning, Ghirahim bit down hard and fast. Link's eyes widened in shock unsure of what just happened. His lips were pulled back in pain yet he could not find his voice. Fingers were stroking at the back of his neck, firmly holding him in place as those sharp canine's sank in deep. Muscles tensing involuntarily, he felt the layers of his skin being punctured in great detail.

"...Aah!" Link squirmed, reluctantly grateful for his restraints as he feared any fierce movement would tear his neck open. However, when he felt Ghirahim sucking tenderly at his wound, his muscles would flex instinctively and painfully. Link let out a distressed hiss, feeling trapped. After running his tongue over Link's bleeding skin, Ghirahim released him and pulled back. Link huffed in relief, dropping his head down, neck searing. The hero's sporadic breathes did not go unnoticed by his captor, rather it enticed the demon lord. It wasn't long before Ghirahim caught Link's chin and raised it to have their eyes meet again. Ghirahim's lips had a touch of crimson on them.

"You know what Sky Child?" Ghirahim's tone had turned jovial, as though he saw Link in a new light. "It's been a _very_ long since since I've allowed myself to indulge in..._simple_ pleasures."

With his spare hand Ghirahim caressed at Link's face, tracing the contours of the hero's cheeks with his finger tips. The demon lord's eyes were hooded, seemingly entranced as he admired Link's features with a drunken gaze. This time, when Ghirahim smiled Link felt a shiver of fear engulf him.

"Why don't we enjoy it together?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Phew! My first fanfiction attempt. Originally, I was going to submit this as one giant chapter, but due to its length, I figured it would be better as two parts. This way, I can take feedback into account to make sure the second part is satisfactory and improve my writing. I do plan on writing much larger fics in the future, so reviews of any kind would be very helpful!

Thank you for your time everyone :)


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: Skyward Sword and involved characters belong to Nintendo.**

**This is a Two-Shot GhirahimxLink fic. Warning: Contains, violence, torture and sexual, non-consensual themes. In other words, erotic slash scenes but I tried to be tasteful about it.**

**Special thanks to September Raven for beta reading!**

* * *

This had to be a dream. It simply had to.

Yet dreams could be predictable, and in his case, they were often simplistic. They were never wild enough to place him in such a predicament. No, he did not have the active imagination to conjure such an unsettling turn of events.

Link was cornered prey with no hope of escape. He felt as naked and helpless as a newborn staring into the eyes of a hungry beast–a monster that held such control and dominance that the very idea of being at such a disadvantage was absolutely terrifying. So much so, that Link tried to seek comfort in the possibility of everything being a mere nightmare. Just a horrible imagining in his subconscious mind, deep in sleep, back in Skyloft, back in his own bed. However, his body was heavy with fatigue, accompanied with sore joints, and the stone pillar he was tethered to was nothing but awkward. All of his muscles ached and the sheer pain and discomfort reassured him that this was no dream.

No, this was very, _very_ real.

Slender fingers weaved through Links damp hair and raked at his scalp. His captor's touches were firm and possessive, gripping tight enough to cause tension against his roots. With a small wince, Link stared into the eyes of his tormentor.

"Have you ever experienced the taste of blood Link?" Ghirahim inquired, a touch of silk in his voice.

Link said nothing. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"It is truly exhilarating," Ghirahim went on. "Enthralling even; a true bite into power."

Link averted the demon's excited gaze, allowing himself to be distracted by the horrid throbbing of his injuries instead. He could still feel the heat of his blood forming steady rivers from his neck and thigh. Flicking his eyes down, he could see the light fabric of his trousers had changed in color. A bright red seeped through and spread down to the knee. Link could only pray that he would not bleed out any time soon.

Ghirahim smirked impishly. The demon's lord's breath was upon his skin, cooling the wet tracks down his neck.

"Oh listen to me, it seems once more, I could not contain my excitement. You see, it is not often I get to partake in such an exquisite experience. Something so extraordinary! Oh, you look at me with such repugnance but I assure you, if you simply _understood_..." Ghirahim's voice drifted as though a thought had just occurred.

Link grimaced when he spotted a crafty gleam in Ghirahim's eyes. The demon's lips twisted into a slight, courteous smile. Slithering behind Link's waist was Ghirahim's well-muscled arm, hoisting the youth forward.

"How about I show you?"

The hero's pelvis was guided to rest against Ghirahim's waist. The sudden movement stretched Link's punctured thigh, splitting the wound and making Link hiss through clenched teeth. However, as the demon lord pressed forward, Link's attention quickly shifted. Flustered, Link felt the larger body sinking against him, and he was pinned further in place by the strong frame. The sudden proximity of their bodies sent a thrill of terror through Link. He could feel and see Ghirahim in greater detail than he was prepared for. He could even see the thin layer of Ghirahim's lashes slowly batting down as the demon's head bowed marginally. Link's heart beat faster and faster when Ghirahim's face edged closer to his. Those white lips were drawing close and Link's eyes widened in dread. Was Ghirahim trying to kiss him!? Link attempted to tear his head away but Ghirahim's grip offered no give.

Then all too soon, Ghirahim's lips closed the distance between them.

Link froze.

The contact was surprisingly gentle. Carefully, Ghirahim caressed at Link's mouth with a tenderness Link thought only lovers shared. It was soft and warm, a delicacy that reminded him of Zelda. When they were in each other's company, Link always felt safe and at ease with her. More than anything he longed for that security.

...Maybe, just sometimes, through his boyish curiosities, he wondered what it would feel like to kiss his best friend. Her charms, no matter how innocent they may be, were at times, hard to ignore. He could not deny she was pretty to look at and occasionally he would admire the smoothness of her skin. For one, fleeting moment, Link had forgotten where he was. He basked in the vision of Zelda's beauty and the promise of home. Link pictured himself cuddled next to her on a wooden bench and began to relax.

Ghirahim's tongue was nothing but a rude awakening.

Shattering Link's fantasy, it effortlessly slipped past the hero's lips. Stunned, Link felt his mouth being invaded, violated with perverted twists and turns. His heart pounded, his mind raced, his insides squirmed in distress as a sudden, solid realization dawned to him.

Ghirahim was his first kiss.

This demon, his enemy, the foe he was to defeat, had robbed it from him. This unwanted intimacy would plague Link with haunted memories for years to come. He was sure this would start an endless cycle of sleepless nights. Perhaps that was when he noticed the metallic taste of his own blood. Link was ablaze with panic. He wrestled against Ghirahim's tongue, trying his best to shove it out. However, his struggles only enticed and encouraged the demon lord. Link felt Ghirahim grope at his mouth fiercely as that sinuous tongue overpowering Link's and drove down his throat. Stunned, Link began to gag around the vile appendage flexing inside him. The hero thrashed about with all his might.

Finally, Link was released. That wicked tongue withdrew like a revolting serpent curling back into a dark crevice. Link gasped, choking and spitting, wrenching at the offensive taste in his mouth.

"Come now child, was it _that_ dreadful?"

Ghirahim's finger tickled at Link's chin before trailing down the throat. His eyes were focusing on the bite mark he left on Link's skin. The demon prodded at the split skin, pressing into the puncture and letting the blood gathering around his fingertip. When Link grit his teeth, Ghirahim drew back his hand with a thin smile.

"I, for one, found it rather pleasant." He framed Link's face with both hands, smearing a streak of red on the hero's skin. "Perhaps we can strengthen the bond we share." Ghirahim's voice reclined into a throaty purr that made Link's skin crawl. "And perhaps, in due time, you will share your deepest secrets with me."

_Ptooie!_

Ghirahim jolted back in surprise. For a moment he was very still and Link, with childish satisfaction, watched the patch of saliva ooze down the demon's cheek bone. Ghirahim's eyes were round with disbelief, raising a hand to touch where Link had spat on him. He looked like he was in state of shock, as though he had witnessed an unspeakable crime. Then Ghirahim's expression warped with hostility. His features hardened in such a way that the shadows seemed to form a mask around his baleful eyes –nearly feral.

"Let's play a game." Ghirahim whispered, almost too calmly. He waved a hand and Link saw the demon had a dagger in his possession. Ghirahim twirled it in his hand, watching the blade dance between his fingers.

"If you move, make the slightest squirm," Ghirahim spun the dagger towards Link's throat and had the tip sink into the hollow beneath Link's jaw. "I get to carve into you. Understand?"

Link tensed, raising his head as high as he could, trying to avoid contact with the sharp point. As he swallowed he felt it dig against his skin. Breathing shallowly through his nose, he eyed his enemy venomously, only to find that the demon was offering a reciprocating glare of equal spite. For a moment, the two of them simply stared at each other, moved with animosity. Despite his disadvantage, Link's temper began to peak. He didn't have time to entertain Ghirahim's sick perversions! Zelda was counting on him and he refused to let this demon hinder him any longer. Link was tempted to express his frustrations through colorful profanity.

Before the youth could utter any offensive word, Ghirahim flicked the dagger back, leaving a small string of red behind. Link's face crinkled, skin itching from the sudden sting. Ghirahim was smiling again, however it did not reach his eyes. They remained cold and calculating as the demon lord raised his unoccupied hand. With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim has a small spark of light flicker between them. Link felt his chest burn hot before something burst and a weight left him. Startled, it took him a while to realize that the chain mail beneath his tunic had unbraided. He heard the metallic pieces hitting and shattering against the stone ground like soft rain. Link felt uncomfortably lighter and bare.

"The game starts now." Ghirahim informed, leaning forward.

From the corner of his eye, Link could see the dagger gleaming in Ghirahim's hand. The blade caressed at Link's collar bone and he could see Ghirahim's eyes glistening with frightening enthusiasm. They trailed down the length of his body with a certain hunger he only saw within wild animals. Then again, Ghirahim wasn't too far from being one. With those stupidly wide eyes, Ghirahim very much looked like a cat brimming with excitement from his newly caught prey. The cold metal of the dagger slowly traveled southward, slicing open the fabric of his tunic and exposing vulnerable flesh. Once more space was granted, the blade teased down Link's chest playfully. There was enough pressure for noticeable contact but it was light and feathery, provoking goosebumps. Link began to recoil in discomfort, flinching when the dagger curved beneath a breast. Passing along the first bump of Link's ribs, the blade pierced in. The hero snarled and curled as Ghirahim's eyes fill with wonder and fascination. As if they weren't already creepily massive enough...

"Forgetting the rules already are we?" Ghirahim sneered, eyeing the delicate line he had crafted. He grazed at it with his finger and gave a hard stroke, smudging the trickle of blood.

Link cringed and Ghirahim chuckled.

"Perhaps now you can commit this to your memory. Do try harder, will you?" The tip of Ghirahim's finger ground down on the red slit, widening it. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your precious little friend would you?" Ghirahim smirked, noticing Link's attention flaring up. "Oh, just imagine the look on her pretty face when I tell her about our little game."

Link immediately bristled and his senses sharpened. "I won't let you near her."

"No?" Ghirahim was intrigued. "What is it Sky Child? Can you not bare the thought of me gathering her in my arms and whispering little secrets to her?"

Link felt nothing but contempt for Ghirahim. He growled at his foe, feeling a surge anger filling and strengthening him. The demon took notice to this and seemed pleased. He offered Link's hateful eyes a menacing grin.

"Have I upset you?"

Testing the binds locking him in place, Link's normally empathetic nature grew sour and murderous. The sudden urge to strike the demon in front of him made him forget his cuts and bruises. He envisioned himself charging at Ghirahim with the Goddess blade and driving him to the floor.

Ghirahim chuckled, humming with delight. "Have you not realized it until now?" The demon spread his arms open wide, raising them towards the ceiling as though he were conversing with the heavens. "When my master returns, the world will be our stage and even your little goddess friend will not help but be captivated by our glorious performance!"

Link glowered, blowing irritably at the strands of his hair that stuck to his brows.

Ghirahim swept in close, face mere inches from Link's. "Just imagine," He whispered, so low that Link felt the words more than heard them. "The wonders I can show that girl. She's all too pure, too feeble minded, why, she's just _begging_ to be tainted."

Purely by impulse, Link launched himself at Ghirahim. He did care what happened, he just wanted to hurt, and thoroughly so the demon would never be a threat again. Yet Link's restraints held him tight and the only harm that was inflicted was upon himself, violently whipping his body back to the hard, stone pillar. Link groaned more in frustration than pain.

Ghirahim pulled back, eyes widened in not alarm, but humor. "My dear child!" He began to laugh, slow at first, before it broke into a loud outburst of cackles. "What were you hoping to do?" Ghirahim wavered, as though he could not contain himself, convulsing with his hysteria "_Hurt_ me?"

Link's glare intensified with resentment. The hero watched Ghirahim giggle madly, the demon lord gripping at his own sides before he finally, as though recovering from a joke, regained his composure. A smile was still cracked in place as he looked at Link, who fumed noticeably.

"Oh dear, was it something I said?" Ghirahim bared his teeth, the laughter not quite leaving his face. "Have I done you a great disservice? Please, accept my most _humble_ apology!"

Ghirahim's heel struck solidly at Link's gut and stayed. The blow knocked away all of Link's remaining strength, ripping the last of his breath. With a choked gasp, Link doubled over Ghirahim's foot before it retracted gracefully.

"Hm," Ghirahim bent his head down to observe Link's anguish. "This look suits you quite well. Breathless at my presence? Yes, I rather like this."

"I'm going to kill you!" Link wheezed, swelling with rage.

"By all means Sky Child, I invite you to _try._"

Link grew silent. The rush of adrenalin fading, the hero felt pain returning to him, reminding him of every tear and wear in his body. His neck searing, Link slumped forward heavily, hanging his head bitterly. He hated this! Hated how he was helpless and unable to do anything. Hated how pitiful he must have looked, and above all, hated Ghirahim more than anything in the world.

Ghirahim mistook Link's silence as a gesture of defeat.

"Hmph, that's what I thought." The demon lifted his chin in triumph before suddenly clicking his tongue. "Look what you've done, you've nearly split open your neck with that adorable little stunt of yours– hm? What's this?"

Link glanced upwards. Although his hair spilled over his field of vision, he saw Ghirahim's attention was drawn to his waist, studying one of his leather pouches. Link could only assume something must have been protruding out of the flaps. The demon lord lowered himself for a closer inspection, gripping at the hero's belt. The dagger was still in one of Ghirahim's hand, the handle pressing hard against Link's hipbone, yet the demon lord had little regard for Link's comfort. With a piqued curiosity, Ghirahim traced the leather straps with his fingers.

"If memory serves," Ghirahim's hand moved to unfasten the pouch's flap. "You were quite keen on retrieving something of great importance from this." The demon slipped his hand inside. "Let's see what all that fuss was about."

Link bit his lip as Ghirahim's hand emerged with his healing potion. Raising the glass, the demon stirred the scarlet contents shimmering inside.

"This could prove to be rather useful." Ghirahim mused, uncorking the bottle with an audible pop. "As much as I love watching you drain, it would be a shame to have you bleed out before we had any real _fun_."

Ghirahim poured a small amount of liquid over his extending fingers. Once they were coated, he rubbed them together and began muttering to himself. It took a minute to realize Ghirahim was reciting an incantation.

_Snap._

There was a flash of white and a small blizzard of silvery diamonds swarmed towards Link. They settled on the hero's damaged skin, gathering like crystallized snowflakes before melting. As they disappeared, so did most of Link's pain. Blinking in confusion, he stared down on himself to find his chest free of red lines. His neck no longer stung and when he cocked his head gently, he noticed the bite on his neck was absent. However, he felt the dense, powerful throb remain on his thigh. From where he hung, Link saw his trousers were still wet and glistening with blood.

When Link's eyes traveled back to the demon lord, he saw his potion bottle was being engulfed by a flock of diamonds. When they vanished, so did the bottle. Link grew dispirited.

"Fortunately or unfortunately for you boy, you have acquired my interest." Ghirahim licked his lips, gliding a strong hand down Link's injured limb. "Rest assured, I have no intention of killing you."

Ghirahim squeezed at the top of Link's thigh, watching the crimson fluid accumulate. Link grunted, hands balling into fists before holding his breath.

"At least not swiftly." Ghirahim grinned.

The demon lord slipped his fingers beneath the torn fabric, setting them directly against the wound. They pressed in firmly, dipping inside the puncture. With a tight gasp, Link heard Ghirahim speaking in a foreign tongue.

Suddenly, it was as though Link were poked by a hot rod.

Link howled and thrashed. In a horrible ignition of pain, he felt his skin being scorched through until he felt raw. Throwing his head back he squeezed his eyes shut, praying it would end soon. Miraculously, it did. Ghirahim's fingers retreated. The burn began to die down into a sizzling sting and he could feel his wound patching itself with a new layer of skin. Link furrowed his brow, panting.

"Be honored Sky Child, there are so very few beings I deem worthy of my attention. Your body will serve as a canvas for my wondrous imagination. I promise you, there will never be a dull moment."

When Link opened his eyes, he saw the shine of a dagger pointing at his direction. Ghirahim has risen to his feet, lips curling deviously.

"Shall we start over?"

Link made no response, but grew nervous when Ghirahim's head craned towards his chest. The demon lord's hair swept along Link's skin as he settled beneath the hero's chin, resting a soft cheek against Link's beating heart. With some straining, Link could see the tip of Ghirahim's nose protruding from a curtain of pale hair. To his dismay, he saw it was too close to an intimate area. Ghirahim must have felt or heard his quickening pulse, for the demon began to laugh through his nose. The short, rhythmical puffs of breath were warm, ghosting over Link's nipple, aggravating the skin surrounding it. The hero prayed to the Goddess that his enemy would not notice the timorous vibrations of his trembling. Ghirahim's lips stroked over the delicate point, causing an icy chill to rise along Link's back. When a teasing tongue introduced itself, Link pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. His senses heightened and he could feel himself shrinking beneath the smooth texture.

"Mhn...I love that little hitch in your breath. How can we develop this further?" Ghirahim murmured, more to himself than to Link.

Link opened a concerned eye, only witness Ghirahim's lips enveloping around his sensitive nub.

And tugged.

Link jumped, hardly able to stifle the yelp that escaped his lips. Ghirahim snickered softly before pulling away from Link's body.

"Oh dear, you moved. What am I to do with you Sky Child?"

Ghirahim planted his dagger on Link's sternum and slid across, breaking the skin. The hero shuddered, tugging on his restraints.

"I said don't move Sky Child. Now I get to do it again."

The dagger curved and gave a swift cut just above Link's nipple.

"Ow!" Link recoiling sharply.

The demon seemed absolutely giddily, clapping his hands together and mocking a good cheer.

"Oh dear, yet another one, you really are bad at this game."

The blade's tip dipped in a little deeper this time and snagged against the youth's clothing. The stitching on Link's tunic shredding as the dagger coasting along the length of a ribcage and stationing itself there in little swirls. Sucking in his breathes, Link was surprised to hear a whimper residing in his throat. Screwing his eyes closed, he waiting for the blade to retract, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Now you're catching on." Ghirahim crooned. "Keep this up and you may last long enough to make this interesting."

The dagger left and Link sighed softly, though he did his best not to move. Keeping his eyes clamped down, he decided to focus on his breathing, fighting hard to keep it controlled. He could feel his chest rising and falling erratically and hoped it would not earn him any penalties. His body began to ache, sharp pains pinching around his split, bleeding skin. Link heard Ghirahim step back to admire his work. The demon's steady breathing began to climb, as if being stimulated by the sight before him.

Slowly, the demon drifted towards Link and the hero felt steel hands clawing down Link's sides. The hero was relieved to find the dagger was absent, presumably dismissed for another occasion–hopefully distant. However, that relief was short lived when the flat of Ghirahim's palms rolled along his torso and gripped at the edges of Link's torn tunic. With dangerous enthusiasm, the demon ripped it open, splitting it down to the navel and letting it dangled loosely off Link's skin. If Ghirahim's teeth were not grazing over his inflamed flesh, Link would have been angry for having his uniform completely ruined. Link frowned, looking down at the shreds. He really liked the green color and it was hard to find clothes that fit him well...

Of course, the demon could care less, he was preoccupied exploring the cuts inflicted on Link's skin. A hot tongue poked out and lapped across a deep slit, pushing against it to reap in the warm fluid. When the licks grew hungry and rampant, Link wondered if Ghirahim's blood lust was compromising the demon's self-control. The hero grimaced, Ghirahim's tongue feeling more and more like a knife with each, heated lash. After what felt like eternity, Ghirahim was satisfied with his fill and let his mouth roam down Link's stomach. The demon lord's lips were planting disturbingly dedicate kisses, tracing along the lines of Link's muscles and leaving soft pecks in a rather sensual fashion. Link's jaw tightened. The wispy touches were beginning to stir a distinct yet unfamiliar sensation that made heat rise to his face. Ghirahim's hands dragged down to grip at Link's hips and began to play with Link's belt, unfastening it. The hero struggled to still his breathing before swallowing it down, and looked at Ghirahim.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Oh Sky Child," Ghirahim did not meet Link's eyes. "I hoped you would have much more insight that that. Isn't it _painfully _obvious?"

The demon was lifting the bottom of Link's tunic like a skirt. When a small rush of cool air met his lower half, Link looked away in mortification. His body grew rigid with fearful anticipation.

"Are you biting your lowly lip on purpose?" Ghirahim chuckled. "How adorable."

Link opened his mouth in protest when Ghirahim's hand silence him. With a set grasp, Link felt fingers creeping along the inside of his thighs, climbing upwards in a devious dance. A spark of terror swelled within Link's chest. It twisted his heart into something so strange and foreign that he found himself in a state of confusion. When Ghirahim's palm rolled over his groin, Link stiffened fervidly. The demon's fingers crawled along Link's skin, grasping the anatomy of his manhood and pressing into a startlingly strong hold. Although it was not enough to be painful, it had a crippling effect that rendered Link speechless.

A soft but firm squeeze was given a frightening new sensation revealed itself to him. It was brief but powerful, pleasant and lingered between his legs. Before the feeling settled, Ghirahim offered another squeeze, following by a slight pull. Link inhaled sharply and the twist within his chest constricted harder. Once more, a frisson of pleasure passed through him, coaxing a small gasp from his parted lips. This must have pleased Ghirahim as the demon lord rewarded Link with a stroke of his thumb. It pressed along Link's length and rubbed in steady, circular motions. With a low hiss, Link was surprised to feel a prominent spike of arousal. It came so suddenly that he grew dizzy with a bleary vision.

Goddess, what was happening?

Goddess, _what_ was happening?

Link's lips tightened, body growing uncomfortably hot and muscles taut as Ghirahim's hand began to slide up and down. His mind took off in a nervous flight and he saw an image of Zelda pressing her petite body against him with a sensual sigh. Link gasped audibly, shaking his head at the thought, surprised at himself.

"Hm," Ghirahim mused. "At least one part of you is enjoying this."

"Shut up!"

"You know," Ghirahim's strokes quickened. "We must work on those manners of yours. I'm starting to think you are..." Ghirahim's fingers traced along an area that nearly made Link yip. "Ungrateful."

"Stop, just, stop talking!" Link rasped, snapping his eyes and mouth shut. He clenched his fists, wishing the Master Sword was in his hands.

"Can't handle the sweetness of my voice?" Ghirahim put a halt to his ministrations. "Are the gifts of my silver tongue simply that daunting to you?"

Link made no response. The demon lord allowed the silence to drift between them, save for Link's sporadic panting. Finally, Ghirahim heaved a loud, exasperated sigh.

"Oh, very well, I shall heed your request." The demon's tone was dressed with disappointment but Link was sure Ghirahim was being melodramatic. "No matter, there other ways I can appeal to you. Oh ho...you see, I often have an active imagination that can easily overwhelm others. For example..."

The brush of a tongue met him, smooth and wet. Like a crafty serpent made of silk, it winded down delicate flesh. Link's jaw fell. His shoulders and spine rolled forward, scrunching his brow together as the back of his head scraped against stone behind him. Mind and breath growing feverish, Link opened and closed his mouth, struggling to contain his sounds of torment. However, a skillful flick of Ghirahim's tongue elicited a throaty groan from Link before it dissolved into a quiet curse. Shortly after, Link felt a curve of a mouth exploring him, making him shudder at the slightest grope and change of direction. Ghirahim was very meticulous in his actions, expertly applying the right amount of pressure and attention to certain creases that made Link pant extra hard. The tantalizing licks and strokes were wrapping around him, slowly easing him against parting lips and then...

Goddess...!

"Oooh..." The sound came out of Link's mouth before he could stop it. The warmth he was greeted with was more than he could bear. His face screwed tight, back arching upwards with rocking hips as Ghirahim began to engage in diligent, rhythmic motions. Unable to stop the arousal in his voice, Link felt the pleasurable vibes ripple throughout his entire body in a hot flush. Despite his struggles, the youth found himself slipping away, being driven closer and closer to the edge, each push more relentless than the last, until finally, he fell.

Spiraling down into a sea of madness, Link was overtaken by its strong current. Fighting to stay afloat, he was at its mercy as he was forced to ride it, wave after wave until it worked him onto exhaustion. Ruthlessly dragging him under, it drowned him, making him gasp for air. Gasping for...something _more_, something with greater urgency.

Just when he was about to burst, it all stopped.

Breathless and disoriented, Link opened a questioning eye and was welcomed with a world of fog. Huffing, he felt his lower half being adjusted with dexterous hands tenderly fiddling with his garments. Vision clearing, he discovered Ghirahim had been fastening his belt and clicking it closed, covering his shame. Still winded and struck with confusion, a puzzled whine escaped from the hero's trembling lips, hoarse and small.

Ghirahim met Link's distressed eyes with a taunting smile.

"Hello again."

Link opened his mouth but no words came out. His mind still felt hazy like awakening from a lucid dream. His body buzzed with the lingering sensations Ghirahim had instilled upon him and ached with painful, primal need. Slowly gathering his wits, Link was astonished to realize he had wanted the stupefying pleasure to continue. Goddess, Ghirahim must have bewitched his mind. How could he allow himself to enjoy such a filthy act? He couldn't. He was the Goddess chosen hero.

But he did. And he wanted more. That undeniable, astounding pleasure that made him feel so detached and free from reality. So surreal that deep down, his consciousness demanded relief. Even the mere proximity of the other male watching him was stimulating.

"That was fun, was it not? Enjoyable even?" Ghirahim's face inclined forward, eyeing Link with a fixation of a predator. "Perhaps enough to inspire some conversation?"

Abashed, Link tried looking away but the demon grasped his jaw with a painful grip. Forced to stare into the face of his tormentor, Link grew powerless under the demon's scrutinizing gaze.

"Look at me Sky Child."

Link blinked groggily.

Ghirahim's free hand snaked between Link's legs. Once more, Link felt that slow climb of pleasure threatening to devour him again.

"Tell me where the time gate is."

Link winced but not in pain. He kept his lips pinched together.

"Please understand," Ghirahim murmured, urging Link closer to a state of bliss. "The awful frustration of having information withheld from me. Why, the feeling is so overwhelming, that it I'm just _bursting _with need."

Link panted hard. He wanted to turn his head away, and although Ghirahim held his chin captive, it was the demon's commanding eyes that kept him locked in place.

The demon lord's fondling plucked out a strangled breath from the hero.

"N-no..." Link moaned, trying to muffle the sound with pursing lips.

Ghirahim's motions suddenly grew more rigorous. With a wounded noise, Link felt as though he were suffocating from the delightful shivers ensnaring him. The demon watched with deadly fascination and Link felt as though he were nothing more than wriggling prey for Ghirahim's amusement. The demon's breath quickened with excitement, eager to draw out more erotic sounds from the youth's gaping mouth.

"The time gate Link."

Link groaned long and hard, head spinning rapidly. Goddess, Goddess, he could not stand this anymore! How pathetic did he look now? Succumbing to his enemy's vulgar influence. He just wanted to give in and make it all stop. Just when he was contemplating surrender, Zelda's face flashed in Link's mind. No, no he could not fail her.

"Sky Child, the time—"

"Rot in hell!"

Ghirahim's hand stilled and silence followed. Eventually, Ghirahim inhaled deeply, breath hitching in what would have been a laugh. The faintest flicker of disfavor was present in his eyes.

"Hm, then how can I make this more clear?"

There was a musical chime and Ghirahim's forgotten dagger had been summoned back. In an instant, the dagger pressed between Link's legs, skimming over the sculpted shape of Link's lingering arousal.

Link froze.

The blade cradled itself against the crease between Link's thigh and groin. Although Link was clothed, his trousers did not offer much protection. The dagger's tip was extremely sharp and he could already feel the point pricking at his skin through the fabric. All it would take was a twist and his manhood would be sliced clean off.

"Don't..." Link gasped.

Ghirahim flashed a viscous smile.

"Don't what? I just wanted to rest this here." The demon gave a little shove, cutting into the fabric ever so slightly. Link jerked with a panicked huff.

"Oh!" Ghirahim crowed. "Sky Child the look on your face is absolutely divine. I've never seen such a beautiful shade of terror!"

Link pressed his lips together to repress a whimper. When Ghirahim leaned in Link closed his eyes.

"Tell me where the time gate is." Ghirahim pressed.

Link's mind whirled dizzily. His voice shrank.

" I...I Can't!"

"You can't or won't?" Ghirahim's steady growl was fringed with vexation.

The blade was starting to dig into Link's skin.

"I CAN'T!"

The point lifted away. Link's hysterical breathes nearly drowning out Ghirahim's laughter.

"My, my, Sky Child." Ghirahim's eyes had a cruel shine to them. "How you enchant me. I'm rather fond of seeing you like this." The demon's lips grazed over Link's temple and gave him a tender brush of mock affection. "However, it is imperative that I know where the time gate is. Time is of the essence boy."

The dagger returned and gave a teasing tap with the flat of the blade. It turned so the tip could gently scrape at the threading.

Link wasn't thinking. His mind was longing for the safety of the skies. He wanted to go home! Ghirahim wanted an answer, but it didn't have to be accurate right?

"Skyloft!" Link cried.

Silence.

Struck with shame, Link snapped his mouth shut, blinking in disbelief.

Ghirahim seemed to be just as incredulous as Link. Pulling the dagger away, his brows were raised in bemusement before examining Link's face closely. Link turned his head way, wishing he could sink inside the pillar and hide there for all eternity. He heard Ghirahim popping a large grin before his wild laughter filled the air and rolled into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"Ha!" Ghirahim barked "When did you develop such a sense of humor? And here I thought you had an exceedingly boring mind." The demon flipped the dagger in his hands thoughtfully, eyes hooding with brief reflection. "However..."

Something sharp thrust into the hero's abdomen and stuck. It was the impact that Link noticed first, chasing his voice away and making his head snap forward. It suddenly hurt to breathe and a searing pain began to creep deep in his body. When Link's eyes dropped, he saw Ghirahim had buried a dagger within Link's gut with nothing but the hilt showing.

"It is _exceptionally_ rude to lie to me Link." Ghirahim whispered, eyes narrowed and unforgiving. "But enough idle bantering, it seems we have forgotten our little game. I have neglected to reinforce the penalties for all your restless fidgeting."

Ghirahim yanked the blade out, rough and fast. Link's eyes widened in shock, watching with bewilderment as a dark crimson fluid welled and flooded out. As the blood streamed out in generous heaps, the pain spread like wildfire and Link felt a sob rising within his throat, sputtering choking noises. His vision began to blur.

"We're far from done boy!"

The dagger swiped across the youth's chest, leaving a wide gash behind. With a loud cry Link's body swayed from the force before dangling. A strained, sniveling sound began to surface but Link willed himself to keep it down, refusing to reward his enemy with whatever pitiful sound that would have been delivered.

"I want the time gate Link." Ghirahim breathed, temper rising.

Link shook his head weakly but adamantly. Although he could hardly see in front of him, he saw Ghirahim's mouth move in what seemed like an irritated twitch. It quickly developed into a savage snarl and riled the demon lord into plunging his weapon forward.

"Well, if you _insist_!"

The blade pierced Link's side and hooked beneath the ribcage. This time the shock could not suppress the raw pain that set Link's entire body aflame. A deafening scream erupted from Link's mouth, voice cracking loud and hard until it broke into a string of whimpers. His throat began to clog, bubbling with his own blood.

"Oh," Ghirahim purred. "That is a sound I like. Sky Child, when were so gifted in song?"

With labored breathing, Link bent his head down and grew limp and lifeless as a misused doll. His tattered clothes clung to his battered body, sticky with blood and sweat. Life spilling out of him, his eyes fell closed and waited for darkness to claim him. It was starting to feel very cold and a numbness was building from his limbs.

"Sky Child."

Link's consciousness had not quiet slipped when he felt Ghirahim's hand reach for cheek. The metal palm pressed against him before combing through Link's messy hair, petting him lovingly.

"Perhaps this is a little harsh." There was a husky tenderness to Ghirahim's voice. "Remember when I said I lacked mercy? Well...it is not my strongest trait, but I suppose I could _try _to put it into practice."

It took a fair bit of effort to hear the demon's words and stay awake. Link felt his head being lifted, guided to feel Ghirahim's warm lips speaking against his. "I simply need persuasion."

The dagger burrowed inside Link twisted. The sharp pain forced the hero's body to spasms in violent shakes, eyelids fluttering but not opening.

"I have another offer to make for you Link, but I require your full attention and unconditional cooperation to provide an answer."

Link was heavy with drowsiness and he felt like he was made of led. If not for Ghirahim's domineering voice, Link would have passed out.

"Is that clear Sky Child?"

Link had forgotten how to speak. His mouth uselessly hung open in his tortured breathes.

"Is that that _clear_, Sky Child?"

With his remaining strength, Link nodded sagely.

"Excellent." Ghirahim chirped, abruptly pulling the blade out.

Link's mouth twisted in agony, squeezing out a strange, crippled noise. The sound must have appeased the demon lord in some way as it lured his lips to move against the hero's temple and mouth some sort of salacious praise. Whatever nonsense Ghirahim was spewing fell upon deaf ears as Link heard nothing but the faint pulsing of his own heart. His senses deteriorating, he let himself start to succumb to a well earned sleep.

Something slipped in his mouth.

Instinctively, Link flexed his tongue experimentally to see what it was. The unknown object was slender and strong, massaging at his tongue with something sweet and rich. It buzzed and spread throughout his entire mouth and tingled down his throat. Within seconds, a sudden spark of alertness reanimated Link. He coughed, quivering as his broken body inflated with life and stretched the tears of his flesh. Although still damaged, it felt like the embossed gashes on his bloody torso had shrunk and stitched together by the smallest fraction. The pain, however, was still maddening but charitably impaired for Link to retain consciousness. Eyes springing open, his vision suddenly focused on Ghirahim's mocking smile. Whatever was in his mouth curled teasingly before retreating. Only then, did Link notice Ghirahim's dancing fingers glistening with a sparkling scarlet liquid.

The demon's grin widened in satisfaction."Welcome back hero."

Still catching his breath, Link woozily looked at his enemy with misgivings. Ghirahim kept his smile, brandishing the hero's potion bottle proudly with one hand before having a small cluster of diamonds send it away. Link wondered if it was temporarily dismissed or permanently banished from existence.

"Now that we have no distractions," The demon lord dusted his hands off, as though he were finished with a chore. "We have more pressing matters at hand." Ghirahim's playful gaze grew solemn and his lips were set in a thin line.

Link coiled slightly, unsure if he should brace himself for any more abuse. However the demon glided forth smoothly with no signs of aggression. Regardless, the hero flinched when Ghirahim's hand reached for his face and collected his cheek in an open palm. A forefinger gently touching at Link's earlobe, lifting the hero's earring to admire before letting it sway with a tiny jingle. Link swallowed hard, greedily gulping down the air he had purchase to while he could, in case something detrimental happened.

Yet all Ghirahim did was peer into Link with his preying eyes with a silent demand of eye contact. Perhaps it was the deathly silence, but for once, Lord Ghirahim actually scared the youth. Gingerly, Link yielded to the demon's gaze.

"Listen very carefully boy," Ghirahim spoke quietly and carefully, as though Link were a skittish kikwi he was trying not to startle. "While I am still in a gaming mood."

Ghirahim grasped behind Link's head tightly and the hero unwillingly offered his full attention.

"As I've mentioned before hero, I'm a busy boy and my patience is wearing _very_ thin. However, I _could _forget about the time gate just for today _if _I feel I am given a _very_ attractive alternative." Ghirahim's grip grew vice-like and pulled roughly at Link's hair, forcing the underside of the hero's jaw to press against the demon's heated lips.

"That being said, I have a generous proposition to make and present two options." Ghirahim let the sharp points of his teeth line up against Link's skin threateningly. "You can continue to oppose me like the miserable dog you are and provoke my ill will." Ghirahim's teeth contracted as if to demonstrate how easy it would be to tear Link's throat out. The hero inhaled deeply and didn't dare move an inch.

"_Or_," The demon lord's mouth released Link and soothed the reddening skin with a delicate lick. "You can provide stimulating company to can entertain and satisfy my..._curiosities_."

Link stared at the ceiling speechless, having difficulty digesting what was being said. The demon lord let go of Link's head and pulled back so the hero's head could drop down to eye level. Ghirahim watched Link's face falter with uncertainty and fatigue.

"In other words," Ghirahim smiled wickedly. "You get to choose between being my enemy or my sweet little plaything."

Link stared in loss, slowly having Ghirahim's words sink in and creep down his body like a rush of cold water. The disturbing twist in his chest returned, reminding Link of the repulsive debauchery he shared with the foul demon. Link felt a wave of sickness clutching at his heart, throat growing thick with disgust.

"Oh, and Sky Child,"

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the binds holding Link in place suddenly constricted. They cut deep into Link's limbs nearly down to the bone. Link's cry pierced the air and bounced along the walls in agonizing rolls. It was a miracle that his arms and legs did not fly off.

"Don't keep me waiting long, I expect a prompt answer." Ghirahim said while leaning back to enjoy the show. "However I want you to take careful consideration into what I'm about to say or the consequences will be, well..." The demon gave a lighthearted laugh, as if amused by his own bad joke. "Not as forgiving as this. Contrary, they will be very severe."

Link writhed as the diamond chains continued to compress around him, rupturing his muscle tissue. He lost the strength to scream and his previous wounds had torn open from the stress of his thrashing. Link could no longer keep track on what was hurting where, just that his entire body was on fire and it felt as though he were bleeding from every orifice—it was hard to tell.

Ghirahim steadied Link's squirming by trapping the youth's distorting face between his hands, shushing him with a comforting 'there there'.

"I can put an end to your suffering Link." Ghirahim whispered in what could have been a small shred of sympathy or merely an act. "All I ask, is for you to make up for your poor behavior. Obey and I can make this very pleasant for you." The demon caressed at Link's temples. "Disobey and play with my patience again and I will not hesitate to cut your little thing off."

Link felt himself wavering in and out of unconsciousness again. Ghirahim gave Link's face a single, enforcing shake, voice pitching into a low, dominant tone.

"Do you understand? You are my plaything."

Link closed his eyes and tried his hardest to make a gesture of a nod. He just wanted to stop hurting. He couldn't endure any more torture. It was too much and he just wanted to rest.

The chains loosened, alleviating the pressure from their serrated coils. Its lenient hold allowed Link's mutilated body to sink and drape over them impassively. There was a sound of smashing glass that momentarily perked Link's senses but he did not bother to look. Ghirahim's hands squeezed at Link's jaw firmly, prying the hero's mouth to part. Simultaneously, Link felt his face being sharply tugged forward to have his lips smashing against another's. It was deep and possessive, the pressure of the demon's lips maintained painful and powerful contact. A thick, warm liquid leaked through and before Link could register what was being done, an invasive tongue pushed between his lips and transferred an ample amount of rich fluid.

A surge of strength rippled through Link's body, blanketing him with what felt like electrical currents riding down to the toes and fingertips. His joints creaked and popped as his body reconstructed itself with lightning speed, shocking him into full alertness. Link gasped against Ghirahim's mouth at though he has just resurfaced from a deep sea. His eyes fluttered open in a series of watery blinks. The demon allowed enough slack for the hero to recover before smiling against those quivering lips lasciviously.

"Good boy." The demon growled, planting himself between Link's legs so the fallen hero could feel the hard strength of his sex beneath the thin layer of clothing.

"So what are you hero?" Ghirahim pulled his head back to observe every detail of Link's face. His fingertips drummed along Link's cheek bones impatiently.

The hero clenched his jaw before closing his eyes in submission. He had been claimed.

"What will you be for Lord Ghirahim?"

Link's head drooped.

"P-play thing..."

~ End~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's a wrap everyone! Sorry for the ridiculously long chapter, I'm still trying to work on making my writing more concise lol. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed reading my first story. I do have a larger GhiraLink fanfic in the works (and it will be more consensual than this with more character depth and story) that I hope to get started on soon. However, I wanted to start with this two-shot first to practice on my writing on a technical level and exploring their personalities, specifically Ghirahim's sadistic tendencies. Let me know how I did and if you guys would be interested in seeing more GhiraLink stories from me. Any sort of review or feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for the support! You guys rock!


End file.
